


Think Of A Number

by kernel



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too Part 2, Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernel/pseuds/kernel
Summary: Blair has his own reasons for following Jim to Sierra Verde.Alternative version of the church scene in Sentinel Too part two.





	Think Of A Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Bingo challenge.  
> Prompt: Telepathy/mindmeld  
> Screencaps for cover pic taken from Starfox's gallery

 

Sierra Verde

Blair leaned over his pew.

“Jim, You awake?” He spoke softly so as not to disturb Simon and Megan who were asleep.”

Jim grunted.“Can't it wait, Sandburg?”

“No, Jim, listen. This is important. There's something you need to know. Something happened at the fountain.” Blair swallowed, “I mean, something else. I thought... in the hospital, I mean I was still kind of woozy, but it started then.”

“You're not making a lot of sense Sandburg.”

“Hey, just try something for me, Jim, will you? Think of a number.”

Jim frowned and twisted his head to look up at Blair. "You sure you feeling all right, Chief?”

Blair grinned back at him. “Three, yeah? Now think of a shape.”

“This really isn't the time for riddles.”

“A circle,” said Blair, nodding. “Now a fruit. You're thinking of an apple. I'm right, aren't I?”

Jim sighed. “Yeah, three for three, genius. You win a cookie. Now can we get some sleep?”

“It was weak at first, but it's getting stronger. When we were in that cafe, Jim, I knew you wanted a coffee.”

“Blair, we all had a beer.”

“Yes, but you wanted a coffee. I saw it clear as anything, in your head, or my head, I guess. Man, you wanted that coffee bad. Come on, Jim, let's test this thing. Think of an animal.”

Jim glared at him.

“Um, okay, don't think of an animal. In fact, don't think of an elephant,” he added, with a wicked grin.

“Jim! Seriously?” Blair burst out laughing and ducked as Jim reached up to push his head away.

“Everyone thinks of an elephant when you tell them not to, Sandburg.”

“Yes, but, Jim, not pink elephants in glittery tutus. Where the hell did that come from? Man, you have hidden depths.” Blair bounced in his pew. “See, that's why this thing is so awesome. I mean, apples and elephants today, but if we work at it we could end up with full blown telepathy.”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn't call James Randi, just yet, Chief. I thought telepathy was meant to work both ways.”

Blair's face fell. “ You not getting anything from me at all?”

“Nope. Zilch. Nada. And you know, Sandburg, I'd appreciate it if you got out of my head. It's getting kind of crowded in here.”

“What do you mean, Jim? Have you been having more visions? Why didn't you say? You should get to sleep. You might see something that'll help us find Alex.”

* * *

Fast forward to back at the loft.

They were both subdued as they entered the loft. Exhausted from the journey, Blair shrugged off his pack and threw himself on the couch.

“I could sleep for a week.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, well you'd better eat first, Chief. I'll order Thai. That okay with you?” He hesitated and looked sideways at Blair. “But I guess, you knew I was thinking of Thai?”

“Hmmm?” Blair looked at him bleary eyed. “Oh, no. I mean, yes, Thai would be good, but no, I'm not picking up anything from you, Jim. Not since you went into the temple. Maybe what happened there, the sacred bath, the drugs... I think you went somewhere I wasn't meant to follow,” said Blair sadly. “Or maybe you were right and it was just an after effect of the drowning, abnormal brain chemistry or something.” He shrugged. “Whatever. It's gone.”

Jim moved over to the couch and sit next to Blair. “I can't honestly say I'm sorry. You know I like to keep my thoughts to myself.”

“I get that, Jim.” Blair managed a weak smile. “But think of the poker games, man. We could have had some fun.”

Jim put his arm around Blair. He couldn't help feeling guilty at Blair's dejected expression.  
“So you can't see what I'm thinking right now?”

Blair looked at him curiously. “No nothing, Jim , except...” He frowned.

“What?”

“Well, just then, I thought I heard a roar.” Blair looked at Jim suspiciously. “Like a big cat.”

Jim shrugged, as somewhere deep inside, a black panther sprawled on a very high, very thick, stone wall and roared.

_So he could build walls. Who knew?_


End file.
